Marriage Vows
by Kandagawa
Summary: For better, or for worse. In sickness, and in health. Naruto could not have imagined how closely he would someday hold those vows. NaruSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters.

I got this idea after thinking about the origins of Hidan's jutsu and being the sappy romantic that I am, I just had to write it out.

* * *

"_Oi, Neji!"_

_Naruto charged forward in the direction of a young man that stood beside the form a larger man that bore great resemblance. Naruto noted the large man in question was Hyuuga Neji's Uncle, Hiashi._

"_Hehe, sorry about that, I didn't notice that you were with your uncle. I just got back from a field mission backing up Team ten in a fight with Akatsuki," Naruto_ c_larified_. "_This_ _one guy even had some weird jutsu that did damage to his opponents when he injured himself."_

_Hiashi's eyes tightened slightly and Neji could sense the tension in his uncle's form. Apparently, his uncle recognized that jutsu, and from his reaction, his memories weren't very fond._

_Clearing his throat, Hiashi pontificated with a resounding note of disgust, "That jutsu sounds very similar to a technique that was used in our clan many years ago; well before the founding of Konoha, in fact."_

_Seeing that Naruto was clearly interested in learning anything he could about the biggest threat to himself outside of Sakura's temper, Neji indicated for his uncle to continue his explanation._

"_The jutsu was part of the original marriage ceremony amongst the Hyuuga clan, its purpose was to bind the two individuals together. The practice began as a way to protect the widow of a shinobi from being dishonored by another man, and it was also a way to protect her from the grief of her loss because she would die along with her husband."_

"_No way! That's so tragic," _'and a kind of romantic' Naruto added silently,_ "but you make it sound like women never died on missions back then. What about the husband? I would be devastated if Sa-someone I love died like that," Naruto said._

_Neji merely rolled his eyes; for all of his friend's skill and sharp wits on the battlefield, he wasn't very well educated in the tenets of Konoha's founding clans. "That's because women weren't taking missions back then, only men could be shinobi at that time. And I am quite sure that Sakura would be devastated as well, if you were to expire."_

_Naruto blushed and coughed to hide the scarlet hue of his cheeks. "You wouldn't happen to have a copy of that jutsu lying around anywhere, would you?"_

_Hiashi broke in,"I believe that we do, our clan has kept records of great detail for posterity. Are you hoping to find a method of breaking the technique?"_

_Naruto blushed slightly more._

"_I see. Tsunade-sama did mention that you were the overly-romantic type," Neji laughed lightly._

"_It would be helpful to know your enemy's abilities, so I will locate the scroll; however," Hiashi lectured, "Uzumaki-kun, there is another purpose to this jutsu that I feel you should be aware of..."_

* * *

Lumbering through the dense copses and coppices, Naruto desperately held onto the limp form of Sakura; the slick patches of blood that ran down his arms and the viscid sheets of dried blood made it difficult for Naruto to lock his hands together. He needed to find an exit, or at the very least a clearing where he could set his parcel down and set motion to his plan of action. 

The young shinobi wasn't concerned for his own welfare as his unique condition virtually assured his survival, but his partner, who was in far worse shape than he, was the only medically certified ninja in any direction for miles. Even if he found help, it would likely not matter; Sakura was the only person that he knew skilled enough, aside from the legendary Tsunade, to treat her level of sustained injuries. She would die soon, and he could think of only one course of action.

After nearly an hour of traversing the forested area, Naruto found a small clearing that he could turn into an encampment.

_It seems as though this is the end. I hope she'll forgive me, since I never did get around to asking her permission, _Naruto considered. He gently set Sakura's prone form on the ground and brushed aside the few strands of pink, now nearly burgundy, hair and gazed upon her face for the final time.

Naruto stood and slid up the bottom of Sakura's vest and then drew blood from his thumb by placing it into his mouth and sliding it along the bottom of his incisor. He inscribed a complex set of seals on the exposed flesh surrounding her navel, moving quickly, but still keeping a watchful eye on his work to avoid a tragedy, more tragedy.

_I guess I'll need some of her blood; that won't be too hard to get..._

The young man gathered Sakura's blood from a small wound just beneath her left clavicle and carefully replicated his original seals onto his own navel. He ran a hand through his blood matted hair and sighed, "There, that should be it. Looks like I'm finally gonna get to marry ya Sakura-chan, but I don't think our honeymoon will be one to remember, heh."

_Sorry everyone, but it looks like you're on your own from now on._

Naruto began a complex pattern of hand seals to complete the ritual.

Inu

_Granny Tsunade_

Tori

_Perverted Hermit_

Inu

_Kakashi-sensei_

O-hitsuji

_Sasuke_

Uma

_Neji_

Usagi

_Bushy Brows_

Inu

_Konohamaru_

When his visual acuity slowly started decreasing, he looked over to see if the jutsu had the desired effect; it did.

Tori

Ryu

Hebi

O-hitsuji

_Everyone..._

His body failed him and his knees buckled. He hit the ground and felt the pull of death; he couldn't have been happier.

What was it that Hiashi told him again?

* * *

"_That purpose was to transport a sealed spirit, or demon from its original vessel into a new vessel. It was used to prevent particularly powerful demons from escaping or being captured by enemies, so unless you plan on being the sacrifice required to seal the Kyuubi into someone else, you should be cautious."_

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, but was surprised to find a distinct lack of pain; she remembered being run through with a sword a number of times. In fact, she had never felt so strong as she did then. Was that what Naruto felt like; he was the strongest ninja she knew, afterall. 

_Is it just me, or are my nails longer than before?_

* * *

Ta-dah, or something. The end probably isn't very good, hell the whole thing probably isn't very good, but I just started writing and went with it. Perhaps next time, I shall try writing at an hour that most people would be awake. 

For those of you who couldn't tell... Yes, Sakura is now a demon vessel. Naruto bonded himself to her in order to revive her with Kyuubi's power, but rather than leaving it to chance, he went the extra step and gave up his own life.

As a forewarning, this is just a one-shot and will probably never have additional scenes. It may be subject to editing however, if I get around to having it beta'd or editing it myself.

_Note: This fic is a (late) Christmas present for my good friend, Empyreal Rebirth. Thanks a lot for being such a rad friend, and happy belated holidays!_


End file.
